


Nightmare

by xxitisbluexx



Series: The Pack Survives [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxitisbluexx/pseuds/xxitisbluexx
Summary: [Arya... mantuvo su vista en Ghost, quien ya se había dormido junto a la chimenea, mientras esperaba aquella pregunta inevitable que sabía que Jon necesitaba hacer]...[El silencio se perpetuó durante mucho tiempo... hasta que finalmente su hermano lo dijo]...[—¿Que te pasó, Arya?]





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: El capítulo salió mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, y estoy contenta con el resultado, teniendo en cuenta que modifiqué muchas cosas de mi idea original.
> 
> El próximo capítulo será contado desde el POV de Arya, y debo tener el 25% listo, así que me tomará un par de días publicarlo.
> 
> Oh, y también me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo estuve escribiendo Jaquen, en vez de Jaqen XD. Ya lo corregí, y a partir de ahora no volverá a suceder.

**_¿Qué le decimos al Dios de la Muerte?_ **

**_  
Pero la chica guarda secretos, y un hombre no debe descubrirlos._ **

**_  
El Dios Rojo toma lo que es de él, hermosa niña._ **

**_  
¿A cuántos Stark han de decapitar para que te des cuenta?_ **

**_  
Nunca serás una de nosotros, Lady Stark._ **

**_  
Eres muy lista para tu propio bien._ **

**_  
Hoy no._ **

**_  
Di tres nombres, y el hombre hará el resto._ **

  
**_Valar Morghulis._**  


Despertó bañada en sudor, conteniendo un jadeo, y con sus manos protegiendo su cuello. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad y de no ser porqué volteó la vista y observó el exterior por su ventana, habría pensado que seguía en Braavos, sirviendo al Dios de Muchos Rostros como Beth, la niña ciega. Pero no, estaba en su recamara –su vieja recamara–, en su hogar, en Invernalia, en su cama, cubierta en sudor y con la piel erizada, todo a causa de un mal sueño.

«He tenido una pesadilla —el sudor frío goteaba por su frente, y su pecho bajaba y subía en forma acelerada—. Una estúpida pesadilla me ha puesto así.»

El viento del invierno se colaba por la ventana, haciéndola estremecer con más fuerza. La noche estaba tranquila, era la más calma desde que la guerra había terminado, y eso era algo nuevo para ella. Ya había olvidado lo que era sentirse a salvo, segura. Apenas recordaba la época en que fue niña, cuando solía llorar por los comentarios de Sansa y Jeyne llamándola  _"Aryacaracaballo"_ , y pensaba que su padre y los muros de Invernalia la protegerían de todo mal. Aquella lejana época en que cuando despertaba por una pesadilla, corría hacia la habitación de Jon para que él la consolara. Ahora siempre estaba alerta, con la guardia en alto, mirando hacia su espalda en busca de un nuevo peligro, viendo una espada en cada sombra a su alrededor.  
  
La puerta de su habitación emitió un suave chirrido, y en segundos su mano estaba bajo la almohada, donde guardaba a  _aguja_. Se había vuelto algo natural el dormir con la espada al alcance. Aguja significaba protección, la seguridad de que cualquiera que tratara de hacerle daño, terminaría muerto antes de siquiera poder intentarlo; pero también significaba familia: su madre, su padre, Robb, Rickon, Bran y Sansa. Significaba Jon: su cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises que siempre la hicieron no sentirse sola entre los rasgos Tully de sus hermanos, su sonrisa –la misma que le había dado antes de partir hacia el Muro–, su mano revolviéndose en su pelo mientras la llamaba  _hermanita_.  
Pero con la misma rapidez que tomó la espada, aflojó su agarre al ver que el intruso que se colaba en sus aposentos, no era otro más que el animal de pelaje blanco que conocía tan bien.

«Ghost.»

Arya hizo a un lado las pieles que la protegían del frío, revelando su pantalón de hilos y túnica. Hacía mucho tiempo que los usaba para dormir, en vez de su ropa menor. Durante su viaje al Muro, y su estadía como prisionera en Harrenhal, procuró llevar la mayor cantidad de ropa para esconder su cuerpo, el cuerpo que pronto comenzaría a mostrar curvas que un chico no debería tener. Incluso ahora que sus caderas ya no eran rectas, y su pecho estaba hinchado, no podía quitarse esa costumbre.  
Bajó sus pies al suelo, caminó hasta el lobo huargo, que estaba sentado frente a la chimenea ardiente y se puso de rodillas para acariciarlo.  
—Hola, chico —susurró, pasando su mano por su pelaje blanco cómo la nieve—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Ghost cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de sus caricias, y por un momento Arya pensó en Nymeria, y el reencuentro que habían tenido en ese bosque cuando viajaba de vuelta a Invernalia.

«Me hubiera gustado llegar a acariciarla, pero al menos puedo verla en mis sueños.»

Arya no lograba recordar cuando tuvo su primer sueño de lobo. Durante su viaje con Yoren, tal vez, o su captura en Harrenhal. Lo único que recordaba, era que jamás se había sentido extraña cuando sucedía. Sus sueños de lobos siempre habían sido tan naturales, y la hacían extrañar un poco menos su hogar.

«Mis sueños son un regalo de los Dioses, por todo lo que le han hecho a mi familia,  _mi manada_  —había pensado una vez, mientras servía en la Casa de Blanco y Negro—. O tal vez es una prueba del Dios de Muchos Rostros, que quiere recordarme que soy Arya de la Casa Stark, y que no podré convertirme en  _nadie_ jamás.»

Pero los sueños siguieron ocurriendo, incluso cuando ella se había convertido en  _nadie_. Ahora, desde que había regresado a Invernalia – _su hogar_ –, los sueños habían desaparecido, y eso la hacía entristecer. Aunque nunca había pedido por ellos –y ni siquiera creía que hubiera una forma de poder controlarlos–, ahora extrañaba correr por los bosques con los demás lobos, aullarle a la luna y liderar la manada. Pero los sueños la controlaban a ella, y ella no podía decidir cuándo tenerlos, simplemente aparecían solos.

—Arya —esa voz rompió con el silencio de la noche, sacándola de sus pensamientos.  
Volteó su vista, y observó a Jon de pie frente a su puerta. Se levantó de prisa, pensando que algo andaba mal, porque desde que se habían reunido, él nunca había irrumpido en su habitación, pero al ver la mirada calma de su hermano, se tranquilizó también. Luego volvió su vista hacia Ghost, y comprendió el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí.  
—No lo he llamado —no sabía si debía disculparse, pero de todas formas se encontró explicándose a sí misma—. Ha venido por su cuenta.  
Jon simplemente le sonrió, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él y acercándose al fuego.  
—Está bien —le susurró, dándole una mirada al animal—. Supongo que quería pasar algún tiempo a tu lado.

Arya se percató de que Jon también vestía una túnica y pantalón para dormir. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse sobre su torso, y la forma en que sus músculos llenaban la prenda, y tan pronto se dio cuenta de sus acciones, volteó la vista, avergonzada. En su camino al Muro había visto a varios de sus compañeros semidesnudos, y durante su servicio al Dios de Muchos Rostros conoció y estudió cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de los hombres; aprendió que el cuerpo era un santuario, y cuando alguien le entregaba su vida al Dios de la Muerte, su cadáver debía ser tratado con respeto.  
Ella no era más una niña inocente que se ruborizaba con la idea de un beso de un chico, no debería sentir vergüenza en ese momento, pero la sentía. Notaba como el calor subía a sus mejillas, y eso la hacía sentir aún peor. Volvió a sentirse como una niña tonta e indefensa que no puede controlar sus sentimientos, y eso le molestaba.

«Soy Arya Stark —su mente repitió—. Una sobreviviente, un lobo.»

Ese era Jon, su hermano, quien la conocía mejor que nadie. Cuando eran pequeños, solía bañarse junto a él. Muchas noches escapaba de su cuarto y su padre la encontraba antes del alba, durmiendo a su lado. Pero tan pronto fueron creciendo, su madre le había prohibido continuar con ese comportamiento.  
_"—Eres una dama, y no es apropiado que compartas el baño y la cama con un varón"_  le había dicho, pero en su interior Arya sabía que la palabra que había querido usar era " _bastardo"_.  
— ¿Qué sucede? —la voz de su hermano sonaba suave, casi como un susurro.  
Ella subió su vista para observarlo y lo encontró con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro, y dando un paso hacia ella como si fuera a derrumbarse y llorar en cualquier momento. Pero esa era la vieja Arya. La niña ingenua a la que le gustaba jugar a la guerra… hasta que la guerra se volvió real, y se llevó a toda su familia.  
—Estoy bien —respondió, aclarando su garganta —. Sólo tuve una pesadilla, es todo.  
Jon mantuvo su mirada fija, y ella tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Desde cuándo su cuerpo se sacudía de esa forma al mentir?

«Jaqen lo hubiera notado —recordó el juego de las muchas caras, su mano viajó hasta su brazo izquierdo y al acariciarlo suavemente revivió cada marca que obtenía al fallar—. Él me habría pegado con su vara, y me habría dicho que no estaba lista.»

Jaqen había sido un buen maestro, y Arya era una aprendiz rápida. Había servido al Dios de Muchos Rostros, le había entregado su cuerpo, y todo lo que era, a cambio de ganarse un rostro para poder obrar en su nombre. Cuando el lorathi le pidió que se desprendiera de todas las cosas que eran de Arya Stark, ella obedeció. Caminó hasta el muelle más cercano y arrojó al agua las pocas posesiones que tenía; pero cuando tuvo que soltar a  _aguja_ , no pudo. Aquello era como traicionar a su hermano, y Arya jamás podría hacer eso. Ella podría forzarse a olvidar cualquier persona que haya conocido antes; podría dejar atrás Invernalia; después de todo, su Casa ya había desaparecido y de nada le servía un castillo ocupado por los Bolton. Incluso si marchaba de regreso al Norte y mataba con sus propias manos a Lord Bolton y su hijo bastardo, lo único que ganaría sería un castillo vacío que representaba el dolor del pasado.

Pero Jon no era como Jaqen –para su suerte–, no estaba entrenado para detectar la mentira. Él simplemente la observó durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír y acercarse aún más, sentándose sobre la cama.  
—Recuerdo que solías correr a mi cuarto luego de tener una pesadilla —susurró, dejando un espacio para que ella se siente a su lado.  
Arya no pudo evitar la sonrisa nostálgica. Podía verlo con claridad en su mente, cuando corría al cuarto de Jon y saltaba sobre la cama. Él nunca hacía ningún intento de regresarla a su recamara. Ni siquiera le preguntaba por qué estaba allí, ellos no necesitaban las palabras. Se entendían a la perfección, se conocían tan bien que hasta decían las frases al mismo tiempo.  
—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —respondió, permaneciendo en su lugar—. Ya no soy una niña.  
—No, no lo eres —la voz de Jon sonaba calma. Incluso ahora, como Guardián del Norte, no se oía como la voz imponente de su señor padre—. Pero aun así me preocupo por ti.  
Arya suspiró, volteando la vista. ¿Quién había sido la última persona que se preocupó por ella? Estaba Brienne, los miembros de La Hermandad, incluso hubo momentos en que se sintió protegida por El Perro, pero todos ellos tenían un motivo para garantizar su seguridad: recompensas, o viejos juramentos y lealtades hacia sus padres. A ellos solamente les interesaba Arya de la Casa Stark.  
—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Jon. Puedo cuidarme sola.  
—Lo sé, y el que estés aquí después de que todo el mundo te haya dado por muerta lo prueba —la sonrisa de orgullo que portaba su hermano, la hizo sonreír también.

Arya caminó hasta cerrar la distancia con Jon, y se sentó a su lado. Mantuvo su vista en Ghost, quien ya se había dormido junto a la chimenea, mientras esperaba aquella pregunta inevitable, que sabía que Jon necesitaba hacer. El silencio entre ellos se perpetuó durante mucho tiempo –dejando solamente el sonido de la madera ardiendo– hasta que finalmente su hermano lo dijo.  


_— ¿Qué te pasó, Arya?_  


 Arya sentía que las palabras se acumulaban en su garganta, pero no tenía el valor para dejarlas salir. Había tanto para contar. ¿Por dónde debía comenzar? ¿Presenciar la ejecución de su padre? ¿Ser tomada prisionera por la montaña? ¿Oír los gritos de los hombres siendo torturados en Harrenhal, rogando por una muerte rápida? ¿Ser testigo de la masacre de su familia? ¿O convertirse en parte de Los Hombres sin Rostro? Eran tantas cosas, y una era peor que la otra, especialmente la última.  
Durante su travesía con La Hermandad, tuvo dudas acerca de si Robb pagaría por su rescate. Ella no usaba más vestidos, su piel estaba áspera y llena de moretones, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros con tantos nudos y tenía tierra bajo sus uñas. Nunca le había gustado la idea de ser una dama, pero al menos antes usaba vestidos, su cabello estaba limpio –o al menos tanto como podía estarlo cuando jugaba con espadas y escalaba árboles–, y siempre olía bien. Su madre sin duda no la hubiera reconocido, y probablemente se horrorizaría al verla en tal estado. Pero nunca dudó acerca de Jon. A él no le importaba si ella vestía como una dama, o como un niño, si olía a vainilla o a tierra. Jon siempre la quiso por ser quien era. Incluso solía llamarla  _pequeño lobo,_  aunque no muy a menudo. La mayoría de las veces solo la llamaba hermanita, le revolvía el cabello y le daba un abrazo.  
Ahora, Arya ya no estaba tan segura de la lealtad de su hermano. ¿La seguiría queriendo después de contarle todas las personas a las que había matado, las personas a las que le había dado "el regalo"? Ella fue entrenada por Los Hombres sin Rostro, y sabía que darle el regalo a una persona, significaba entregarle misericordia.

_"—Te veo, niña lobo. Niña de sangre. Creí que era el Señor el que olía a muerte…—el Fantasma de Alto Corazón le había dicho, hace mucho tiempo atrás—. Es muy cruel que hayas venido a mi colina, muy cruel. Vete de aquí, corazón oscuro. ¡Vete!."_

Arya recordaba a la perfección como el miedo le había paralizado ante las palabras de aquella anciana.  _"El miedo hiere más que las espadas"_  se había susurrado a sí misma, pero su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y su mano temblaba ante la mujer que la acusaba de tener el corazón oscuro, y oler a muerte.  
Ahora, después de todo lo que había vivido, aquella frase sonaba como una mala broma para ella.

«La muerte es algo natural, y todos los hombres deben morir.»

Pero quizás Jon no lo vería de esa forma. ¿Seguiría llamándola hermanita, o pensaría que era malvada? ¿Y si pensaba que era un monstruo como Joffrey?  
El corazón de Arya se encogió con esa idea. Muchas de las personas que querían ayudarla estaban muertas, y las demás la habían abandonado en el camino. Se había acostumbrado a aquello, a pensar en sí misma como un lobo solitario, a pesar de saber el destino de estos, pero el rechazo de Jon… de tan solo pensarlo le dolía.  
—Muchas cosas han pasado, Jon —respondió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—. Pero no importa ya, todo ha cambiado.  
—Importa si se trata de ti —la mirada de Jon era tan cálida que podría derretir la nieve—. Eres mi hermanita.  
Inmediatamente ella apartó la vista, dejando salir una risa sarcástica que murió a los pocos segundos.

—Tú prima, querrás decir —aclaró—. Hasta eso ha cambiado.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, y Arya pensó por un minuto que su  _primo_  se levantaría y alejaría de su lado, pero la mano de Jon se escabulló bajo su barbilla, subiendo su cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Es cierto, soy un Targaryen —Arya observó esos ojos grises; trató de imaginarlos de color violeta, pero no pudo—. Pero mis sentimientos por ti son los mismos.

Arya permaneció inmóvil, demasiado temerosa de hacer un movimiento, cualquiera sea. Sentía una ola de calor en su rostro, allí donde la mano de Jon la tocaba.

«Es un dragón ahora, el fuego corre por su sangre.»

Cuando él se acercó, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, su corazón dio un salto, y sus parpados cayeron pesados, mientras intentaba contener su respiración. Lo próximo que sintió fueron los labios de Jon contra su frente, depositando un delicado beso.  
La imagen de su padre haciendo ese mismo gesto con su madre golpeó su mente, y Arya se esforzó en recordar si él la había besado antes. Ella solía ser quien saltaba a sus brazos y le besaba la mejilla cuando él le hacía un regalo, o le mentía a la Septa para que la anciana no la llevara a hacer labores de aguja.  
Sin embargo, no acostumbraba besar a los demás miembros de su familia. Robb hacía tiempo que había dejado de jugar con ella a los guerreros, y pasaba la mayor parte del día junto a Theon. Sansa siempre estaba ocupada con Jeyne Poole, hablando sobre príncipes y entonando tontas canciones de amor. Bran era su compañero, con quién solía correr por los pasillos de Invernalia, pero hasta el niño solía aburrirse y dejarla sola la mayoría de las veces. Rickon era un bebé aún, y pasaba los días escondido bajo las faldas de su madre; y los únicos recuerdos que tenía de Lady Catelyn eran los regaños que le daba, y que parecía estar decepcionada porqué su comportamiento no era el de una dama. A Jon y a su padre no le importaba nada de eso, y tal vez por esa razón fueron los únicos a los que ella besó alguna vez.

El toque de su hermano abandonó su piel y Arya abrió sus ojos, observando la dulce sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Cuando estés lista para contarme tu historia, voy a estar aquí para escuchar cada palabra.  
Y con esa frase, él se incorporó y salió de su recamara en silencio.

Arya permaneció unos minutos en su lugar, sintiendo su corazón latir, y un nudo en su garganta. Su frente aún estaba cálida, allí donde Jon había posado sus labios, y no fue hasta que se incorporó para regresar a dormir, que se percató de que Ghost no se había movido de su lado.  
Lentamente, volvió a recostarse en su cama. La presencia de Jon había sido más que suficiente para calentar la habitación – _y su corazón_ –, y ahora no sentía otra cosa que un vacío.

«Tal vez la anciana tenía razón después de todo —pensó, mientras cerraba sus ojos—. Tal vez tengo un corazón oscuro.»


End file.
